


Entering the Theifs Guild

by RenegadeStorm



Series: The LeBeau Boys [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Mutant Spencer Reid, Protective Remy, Streets kids Remy and Spencer, adoptive father Jean- Luc, older brother Remy, sickly Spencer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeStorm/pseuds/RenegadeStorm
Summary: For as long as Remy could remember it has just been him and his younger brother Spencer . They were both left in the streets when they were young for being visible mutants since birth even if they wouldn’t know what their mutations were until they reached their teens they were still mutants and it was clear with Spencer’s pure gold eyes and Remys red on black eye . What happens when they are taken in and raised by the Theifs Guild .





	1. Finding the Boys

The teenager crossing the street with his sunglasses on looked like any other teenager but fourteen year old Remy was unlike most teenagers he as hiding his red on black eyes under the sun glasses because he was a visible mutant since birth .

His first memory is being left on streets by a man when he was four years old . To this day he didn’t now if that man was his father , uncle or even if the was related at to him at all . He learned quickly to hide his eyes if he wanted to live and to steal to also keep him self feed and clothed and he was never got . For four years it was just him looking out for him self until he comes across a man leaving a little kid in alley .

He hears the little boy “ Calling Daddy , Daddy don’t leave me .”

The man pauses in his walk down the alley and says “ I’m not your Daddy , you little freak mutants don’t get caring Daddy’s .” Then finshes walking down the alley and disappears into the streets.” Leaving the little boy crying alone in the alley .

Remy walks over and says “ I was left like that when I was your age . I can help you out and we can look after each other .”

The little boy looks up with his pure gold eyes and says “ I’m a freak , why would you want to help me ?”

Remy takes off his sunglasses and slows his red on black eyes while telling the younger boy “ if your a freak so am I and we can be freaks together.”

“ I’m Remy what’s your name .”

“ My names Spencer .”

It has been six years since then and a lot had changed Remy had discover his mutations he was a empath a very powerful one and they discover he had a defense to go along with the he could charge inanimate objects from potential energy to Kintic energy so they would explode . Spencer still had a few years to figure out what his mutation or mutations would be but they figured he would just as powerful as Remy .

In the past six years Spencer had turely became a younger brother to Remy . Growing from that scared four year left in alley to a skilled thief at teen he was still small but Remy wasn’t the bigggest either he had heard however that the smallest ones are the ones that get the biggest growth spurts later in their teens so hears hoping it would happen to both Remy and Spencer .

In the six years since he had found Spence they were rarely seperated . So you may ask why Remy was alone . Well Spencer was sick he couldn’t stop coughing and couldn’t catch his breathe Remy feared what would happen if Spencer didn’t get help so he went out to get money for medinice .

Remy has been following a well dressed man and had just reached for his wallet when he felt a hand grab his wrist and the man say .” Your good boy but I’m better .”

Remy started begging “ Please don’t call the police my younger brothers really sick and he needs medicine or I’m afraid he’s going to die.”

Unbeknown to the boy Jean- Luc was never going to call the police on him he has spotted the young boy a few streets back and wanted to see what the boy would do after he had picked Jean- Luc as a target to say he was impressed was a understatement if he was anyone else the boy would have gotten away with his wallet .

Jean-Luc wanted to take the boy in and get him more training becasue he showed clear skill and potential to be a master theif . Then he started to talk about his younger brother and his body language changed to show he would fight for what he cared passionately about and clearly that was his younger brother .

Jean-Luc has made up his mind he would be getting these boys off the street and hopefully the younger would be just as good a theif as his elder brother when he was healthily .

Jean-Luc stops the boys pleading and says “ Take me to your brother .”


	2. The Other Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy leads Jean-Luc to his brother who has gotten much sicker in the time that Remy has left him . Jean-Luc brings both boys to his house to give medical aid to Spencer . Where he his discovers both boys are mutants .

Jean-Luc follows the boy though the streets wondering why even if the boy was an orphan and homeless he didn’t take his brother to the free clinic to get medicine . Instead of resorting to stealing even if he was skilled enough to almost get away with a master theifs wallet. In fact he was planning on taking both boys in to his house based on the stills of the boy guilding him knowing he wouldn’t be taken in with out his brother.

Turning the last corner he sees a boy sitting proped up the wall and coughing . His cloths were sweated though . His brother ran towards his brother shouting “ Spencer , Spencer are you alright ?”

The the sick boy he now knows to be Spencer says “ Remy , I’m alright .”

However as he finishes speaking he faints and collapses on the ground from his sitting position to laying on the ground .

Casusing his brother to start shaking him and shouting “ Spencer , Spencer , you have to wake up .”

As the boy shakes his brother , Jean- Luc moves closer looking at both of them seeing the fear but also the love he could see on the boys face as he desperately tried to wake his younger brother .

Jean-Luc reaches down and picks up the younger boy . Telling the elder to follow “ Your name is Remy right . I’ve got Spencer , follow me I’ll get him to a doctor .”

The elder boy shakes his head and says “ No doctors they’ll just take him and won’t treat him and they will lock me away .”

Jean-Luc asks “ Why would they do that to the both of you .”

The boy heistes for a second and then takes off his sunglasses showing his red on black eyes . Then the boy says “ Spencer’s are gold .” He then looks at the man as if he expects his brother to be dropped and the man to run from them .

The responses he gets his not one he was excepting to get in a million years .” Put you sunglassses back and I will take you and your brother to my house for medical attention .

Remy says “ You don’t care about us being mutants .”

Jean-Luc replies “ No I really don’t . But we will talk more of that after your brother as been given medical aid .

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this site . I’ve been posting on Fanfiction dot net as Nalatinkercopper97 for a while so look me up after there .
> 
> Tell me what you think in the review I would prefare not to moderate comments so let’s keep them PG please .


End file.
